AfterAll
by MoonPrincess-PrincessSerenity
Summary: This Fan fic was written by my friend and i throught i'd post it here on my account for her if you reveiw it email the reveiws to her her email is on the front page of the story


Title : After All Yahoo ID: sailormoon006 Author : Serena Schields Email : serena_schields@excite.com Rating : Pg-13....for language and content  
  
Disclaimers: Well here I am once again to present to you yet another one of my lovely little one parters. Yes I know I know that I have 2 multi parter fics in progress, but well I need a little break so in the meantime while I am writing those stories I decided to bring you guys ((my fans))a one parter. Well I do not own Sailor Moon, but hey we can all dream right? Well I do not feel like be creative but at the end I will have some little creative spurt I am sure of it. Thanks goes out to: Robin-Chan for being my bestest friend in the world, and an amazing sister((online)), and thanks goes out to Patrick hey you are amazing. I also want to send a shout out to my friend Alicia, you always bring out my creative juices for my RPG....so I also have great ideas and input for my stories, you are the best girl.....Also to my sweet little friend Cat you are the sweetest.  
  
There will be no scouts they are all just normal people in this story  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
" Damn it why do they always take their sweet time to pick you up? " Serena cursed as she waited in the downpour for her taxi to pick her up and take her to the airport to catch her flight back to Parker Heights, Washington. It had been forever since her last visit and not to much had changed. It was still a small quiet town about 2 hrs from Seattle, and nothing terribly interesting ever happened there. Serena had no intentions of going back until after September, but here it was the second to last week in June. She was not to happy at the thought of spending her birthday in her old hometown. Sure she loved her family and her friends, but that town held so many bad memories. Some of them were just so unbearable for Serena to even comprehend. The only reason she had agreed to leave her nice, hectic life in New York was that she had promised to be there for Raye and Chad when their first baby was born. Serena was happy for her friends, Lita had become a world renownd chef. Amy had already obtained her medical degree, and was working in San Diego at a very prestigous hospital. Raye had married Chad right outside of high school, and stayed around in Parker Heights saying that she wanted to raise her family in a wonderful enviroment like she was blessed with. Then that brought her to Mina, Mina had left Parker Heights the day after graduation and tried her luck with acting and singing. She soon discovered that she was not really up for all the crap that came along with it so she decided to produce films instead, and she quickly became one of the most popular and loved producers of her time. Where as her friends stayed on the west coast, Serena decided to branch out and become her own individual. She went to New York the day after her 18th birthday to start a new and promising life. Serena wanted so much to leave her past and ' roots ' behind her, a part of her life that even her friends had not known. Serena was still deep in thought when she saw the taxi pull up to her in front of her deluxe town home in down town Manhatten. She quickly put her bags in the car and climbed in directing the driver to the airport.  
  
(( 2 hours later ))  
  
Serena sat quietly in her seat and was about to doze off when she felt somebody sit down next to her. She looked up and stared straight into the most beautiful yet intriguing deep blue eyes she had ever seen before in her life. Serena managed to catch her breath and say a soft hello to the man who barely heard her, but said hello back. Serena allowed herslf to finally fall asleep when the plane bagan to take off.  
  
Darien sat next to her and was mesmerized with the young blond beauty beside him. He couldn't help but notice how familliar she looked to him but couldn't figure out why. Darien pulled out his research and began to read and proof it, so he could fax it back to the office. Darien was a Stock exchange broker and lived a very busy life, but looking at the beauty beside him he realized that his life was missing that extra additive, love. Darien continued to do his work when he noticed that Serena was shivering, he took off his jacket and gently placed it over her small body and then went back to his work.  
  
Serena began to dream about her past, about her high school life. Back then she was very popular. She tried out for volleyball, and cheerleading and dance team. She made all three teams, and now all she had to do was choose what she wanted to be in her next few years of school. Serena was happy with her friends and her life. She was very smart and very pretty two very dangerous combinations. She had her hands full with guys always asking her out but she was never really interested in any of them. She also got herself a part time job at the local arcade in town. She was very happy with her life, then one day it happened. Serena was closing up after work, and the guy who usually closed with her had to go home early for an emergency. Serena was not afraid about being there alone, she just turned the radio up loud and began to dance around while she swept the floor. Serena then went in and did all her closing riturals and then grabbed her things to lock up. She was walking towards her car when she felt two very strong hands grab her from behind, and then before she could scream there was another hand over her mouth. Serena tried to struggle and then realized that there were at least 3 guys pulling her into an alley out side of the arcade. Serena was kicking and screaming as the guys pulled her into the alley, and began to rip off her clothes. She felt the men touching her body, and it made her cry even harder. The biggest of the men was leaning over her and trying to fondle her breasts but Serena was struggling to much for him to enjoy anything. He drew back his arm and back handed her across the face. Serena went limp at the impact of the blow, and felt the stinging sensation in her face, and tasted the blood in her mouth. Serena was about to black out when she felt the men being pulled away from her. Serena was barely coherent when she looked around her and noticed him and then before losing all sence of her self and her surroundings she noticed something else...his eyes.  
  
Serena sat up in her seat with a start and was sweating and gasping for air when she woke up from her dream. She startled Darien and when he tried to talk to her she lost it. " Excuse me miss are you ok?" Darien tried to help Serena pick up her things that had been sitting in her lap. Serena freaked out when she heard his voice and saw him move towards her, all at once she was back in that alley with those three men. Serena jumped back as close to the wall as possible and whimpered before screaming at the innocent Darien. " NOO!!! DON'T TOUCH ME, STAY BACK !!!! " Serena was still freaking out when the flight attendant came to assist, but she was no use. Darien looked at the frightened young girl and then it all came back to him. He saw it as clear as a bell in her eyes.  
  
* flashback *  
  
Darien was on his way home from the library when he decided to walk past the arcade. He wanted to see ' her ' the beautiful girl in his homeroom class. She never looked at him nor did she ever seem to notice him. It wasn't that she was rude or stuck up, he just never made an effort to get her attention. She was his dream though, he lived to see her every day with her bright, tantalizing eyes, and sweet smile. His favorite part of her body was her lips, he noticed that when she pouted her bottom lip would begin to quiver, and then when she was happy her smile was brillant. Darien was friends with one of her best friends Amy Anderson, and he was also close to Chad Bishop, who was dating Serenas friend Raye Hocker. Serena would walk into class everyday and practically make every guy drool, but one thing about Serena that Darien liked was that she never used her beauty to get what she wanted. He loved the way the whole atmosphere would change when she walked into the room. Then that night Darien was walking back home when he passed by the arcade and saw it closed, and Serenas car in the parking lot. Darien began to worry since it was kinda late and her car was there and she was no where in sight. He heard something coming from the alley and he went to investigate it and found ' his ' Serena being attacked. Darien was not much of a fighter, but he could not let her be hurt so he began to get the guys off of her one by one. Once the guys were all laying on the ground and not moving Darien picked up a very scared Serena and took her to her car and drove her to the hospital. From there he called the police and made an official statement for Serena. He went to go and check on her, but her family was already with her. Darien decided to not disturb them and left unnoticed. A few days later when Darien had gotten home from school his parents told him that his dad had gotten a job transfer to Darlington, South Carolina. Darien never saw Serena again, cause she wasn't at school for a while. He moved away, and left the only girl he swore he would ever love.  
  
* end of flashback *  
  
Darien quickly got up and changed seats so Serena could calm down. Once he was gone Serena tried desperatly to remember who exactly Darien was and why she thought he was there the night she was attacked. She tried to put it out of her mind, but failed miserably.  
  
When the plane finally landed in Seattle Serenas parents were there to greet her. She rode home almost in silence just telling them about her job, and her life in Manhatten. She arrived at her parents house around 9:30 that night. She quickly ran to the phone and called Raye and Chad to let them know that she had arrived. " Oh my gosh Serena you have to come over, Amy and Lita, and Mina are all here. " Serena was so in need of seeing her friends that she rushed out and grabbed her moms keys to her car and left. Serena drove around looking at her child hood home. She was about to turn around and head towards Rayes, when her mother paged her. Serena pulled out her cell phone and called her mother back. When she heard her moms voice Serena spoke. " Hey mom, what did you need? " Serena asked. " Oh Serena, Raye and Chad called and were wondering if you could pick up Chads friend from his hotel. " Serena agreed to do it and got the name of the hotel and told her mom to call and let Raye and Chad know. So they could let him know what car to look out for. Serena drove towards the hotel and passed the arcade then all of a sudden that night came back to her again. She was lost in thought as she pulled up and saw ' him ' standing out front. She came to a stop and just stared at him. Finally she got out and walked towards the entrance but was stopped by his smooth voice. " Are you here to pick up a friend for Chad and Raye Bishop? " He asked smoothly, yet quietly. Serena stood there gawking at him, trying to find her voice. " Yes...yes I am, are you him? " She asked. He chuckled, and shook his head. " My name is Darien Luxor. " She shook his hand and introduced herself. " Serena...Serena Harrington. " He looked at her and smiled, " I know we use to have homeroom together in high school. " She seemed to think back to remember him, and then smiled slightly and motioned for him to get into her car. They actually talked and laughed until they passed the arcade, then Serena and Darien both became very quiet. Serena could not believe that it had been about 8 years since that horrid night and she still had yet to meet a guy that she could honestly trust. To say that the night at the arcade hadn't changed her life was an understatement. Truth be known, she became very with drawn from her male friends and her female friends on top of that for fear that they would judge her for it. Darien on the other hand was trying desperatly to find a way to break it to her that he was the one to rescue her that night, but failed miserably. They continued to drive in silence until they reached Chad and Rayes house.  
  
* meanwhile at the house *  
  
" Chad honey are you sure that it was a good idea to have those two ride togehther? " Raye asked as she walked into the livingroom. Lita, Amy, and Mina, all shook there heads and agreed with Chad as he told his lovely wife how much Darien loved Serena and he knew for a fact that even though they hadn't seen each other in almost 8 years. " I think it is romanitc, I mean they really are perfect for one another. Darien was all quiet in high school and he adored Serena. " Lita said as she got a faraway look in her eye. " All I can say is that I am glad that Serena is going to be here, I have missed her so much. " Raye said as she sat down next to Chad on the sofa. The rest of the group all agreed at how Serena was the missing link in their lives. Amy being the logical one of the group spoke up about the prediciment that they had just placed Darien and Serena in. " Hey guys what if Darien has moved on, or what if Serena met someone that they just never told us about? " Chad and Raye shook their heads in unison, " No Amy that is not at all a problem, for some reason Serena feels that it isn't important to love somebpdy. " Mina shook her head sadly, " I know that I live a hectic life, but well Serena is a defense attorney, and she lives a hectic life to; but she should still allow herself to love. Even in high school she distanced herself from guys, and US at the same time in our Senior yr. I don't get it. I was so sure she would have fallen in love and married after school. " The group all agreed with what Mina had to say, cause Serena was the one who had always dreamt about the perfect love, and then one day it seemed that she woke up and no longer cared about love or her friends. She basically became a shell of what she really was. Her friends were left in the dark about her tragedy, for Serenas lack of confidence in her friends.  
  
* other side of town *  
  
Serena and Darien rode in silence as they drove through the town. Serena would occasionally look over at Darien only to see him looking out at the window. She finally becoming uneasy at the silence started to talk. " What a beautiful night out isn't it? " looking directly at the stars in the sky.  
  
' Not as beautiful as you, ' Darien thought as he looked at her, but only managed a plain yes from his lips. Serena was beginning to get uncomfortable with Darien next to her, she felt that deep down her knew her secret, but she couldn't figure out how it was possible until the scene from the plane played again in her head. She rememberd how concerned Darien looked when she woke up frightened from her nightmare. She noticed how he really wanted to calm her down. ' Why? ' Serena then began to think back to high school after her attack. Her first few days at school were hard, but she quickly adjusted, and tried to get back into her routine, just being very careful at who she let in. One thing stuck out in her mind, a few days after being back at school Serena had happened upon her friends sitting under the big Oak tree they all ate at. The topic of their discussion was Serena and Darien. Serena thought back to that day.  
  
* school yard 8 yrs earlier *  
  
Serena walked to the spot where her and her friends had gathered for lunch for 4 years now. She was about to walk up and sit down when she heard Chad and Raye talking about some guy named Darien. " Yeah well Darien said that he never got the chance to tell her he loved her. " Chad said as he sat there eating his lunch. Raye quickly jumped in, " Well from what I know he said that he was going to tell her, but something happened and he couldn't bring himself to do it. " Amy then spoke next. " Well I know that he really loved her, I mean in lab Serena is all he talked about. He said that he had never seen a more perfect person in his life. I told him that she would laugh if he said that to her, but he didn't care. " Serena was utterly speechless at what she heard her friends say, she was about to walk up to them and ask them who this Darien character was when she heard Mina speak up. " It is so sad that he moved, I mean this poor guy has been in love with Serena for how long now, like forever right? " Chad nodded and spoke, " Since the first day he saw her running laps around the track in jr. high, when he had first moved here." Mina shook her head, " Exactly he has been in love with her for almost 5 years now. When he finally gets the nerve to tell her something happens and he was wisked off half way across the country. In my personal opinion he is the only guy I could ever see Serena being totally and 100% interested in. I mean I could actually see them getting married. " After that the group changed subjects and that was Serenas cue to join them.  
  
* end flashback *  
  
Serena could hardly deal with the thoughts floating around her head. Darien was a very handsome young man, and he was obviously well off with his life and job. As was Serena he was probably like her in the aspect of not having time for love or relationships, even if hers was induced from a painful memory. Serena thought about how hard it was for her to even date much less let a guy touch her. Everytime a guy tried to hold her hand or put his arm around her Serena would freak out, and then later blame it on having a fear of closed in spaces. ' Yeah Serena how long is that one going to be useful?' Her inner voice asked her. Serena allowed her thoughts to wander at to what would have happened if Darien had approached her before that night. Would she have this fear of men? Would they still be together? Could their relationship have handled it? Would it have even happend? The last question plaqued her mind hard, so much that Serena had to pull over on the side of the road to catch her breath. Once she had the car in park she jumped out and ran to the back of the car to throw up. Serena was so upset at herself for letting something that had happened so long ago bother her that she began to cry. Darien was out of the car and by Serenas side the moment she threw up. He pulled the young beauty to his chest and hugged her tightly as she sobbed into his shirt. After a few miniutes Serena pulled back and looked up at Darien, she studied his face and with one look into his eyes she knew that he knew about what had happened to her. She searched for the right words to say, but there appeared to not be any so she just asked in a soft whisper. " Darien.....you know don't you ?" Serena asked as she looked at him. Darien tried to not be so obvious, but found that no matter what he did he could not lie to her. He looked down at the frightened woman before him, and saw the scared and terrorized young girl all over again. " Serena..listen, I..well...yes. " Serena looked at him and then looked away. " Is it that obvious? I never told a soul, the only ones who know are my family. I...I don't understand how it is possible..." Her voice trailed off as she collapsed to the ground and wrapped her arms around her knees and began to rock back and forth. Darien could tell that she was not prepared for someone else to know about it, so he tried to explain it to her. He sat down in front of her and faced her to try and comfort her, but she was rambling so bad that he didn't know how to handle the situation. " I..I don't know how it is possible that anyone found out, I never told a soul, not even my best friends. I...I could never face them if they found out. They would hate me and look at me as a bad person, or someone who brought this on myself. " Serena stopped long enough to look at Darien. " Is...is that what made you leave? Is that why you never told me about how much you liked me? I over heard everyone talking about us the day I had returend to school, and they said that something had happend that kept you from telling me. It was because you thought that I was tainted or something, maybe you thought that I wasn't pure anymore. " Serena looked deep into Dariens eyes and began to cry harder as she said the last of it to him. " I..t's not true, I was ALMOST raped but some guy saved my life, they never had the chance to..to..well you know. I swear I wasn't raped, I am not dirty, I'm not a slut or anything like that. I...I was wearing khacki pants that night and a polo type shirt. I wasn't trying to show myself off, I never was like that . I swear to you. " Serena noticed how hurt Darien was from her words, and then it hit her. She saw the pain in his eyes as he listend to her describe that night to him. It was almost as if he was there. Darien couldn't believe that she actually thought all those horrible things. "Serena I left cause my father had a job transfer, not because of you. In fact I never told you how I felt cause I thought you might not like me back. So I found it easier to admire you from afar. As far as your friends are concernd they love you so very much that they would never judge you for this. You must trust in them, and they will be there for you I promise. " Serena looked at him, and smiled a little smile. Darien grabbed her hands from her knees and held on to them as he looked down and explained the next part. " The reason why I know what happened to you that night, was...well because .... Ok here. I loved to walk to the library in the evenings to do work, so I would always pass the arcade going there and coming home. That night I was passing by and I noticed all the lights off...then I saw your car there. I was actually worried cause I didn't think that you would go off and leave your car. That is when I heard these noises coming from the alley. I practically ran there and found you being attacked by those...those bastards. I was so mad that I didn't care what happend to me as long as it gave you a chance. I have no idea where all that strength came from but it was there. You were barely hanging on to conscience. I rushed you to the hospital and talked to the cops and then I was going to check on you, but once I saw your parents were there I left. " Darien was silent for a moment before he looked up at Serena and noticed that she was not looking at him, but at his hands holding hers. " I..I'm sorry Serena, I wish I could've saved you earlier, I wish I could've prevented it from happening to you. " With that Darien sucked in his breath and held it and waited for her to speak, but her words never came. Serena simply reached up and kissed him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and played with his hair. She poured every ounce of passion she had in her into the kiss. Darien was so stunned that he didn't respond at first, but once he realized what was happening he quickly wrapped his arms gently around her tiny waist and kissed her back with just as much passion. Darien memorized every inch of Serenas body that he could possibly feel, he loved the feel of her in his arms. He noticed how it felt like they were made to be in each others arms. They kissed for what seemed like an eternity, but all good things had to end. Once they had pulled away Serena looked Darien in the eye," Thank you for saving me." Darien simply wrapped her in a huge hug, and held her. " There is no need to thank me. I love you Serena. I would have died for you that night. " Serena was stunned by his words, but she wasn't afraid anymore. " Darien I want to know you. I never had the chance to know you in high school, and I don't want to let anymore time go by now. " Darien agreed with her, and then looked at his watch. " Well I think we better get going to the house before Raye and Chad send out the search party to find us. Serena giggled at his remark and they both seperated and climbed back into the car. They had arrived at this spot as strangers, and left as friends, hopefully merging into more, as long as the fates were on their side.  
  
* the house *  
  
Serena and Darien pulled up to the house and climbed out of the car and were about to knock on the door when a very pregnant Raye answered the door and pulled Serena into a big hug. Darien stood back and laughed as Serena and Raye were swamped by 3 other girls. Once they had all gotten passed the hugging stage they walked into the house and sat down and began to visit with one another. Darien and Serena sat close to each other, causing their friends to cast glances at each other. Serena was enjoying the fact that her friends had no idea what was going on. She laughed outloud when Darien reached over and began to whisper in her ear, or actually to lightly blow in her ear for more added affect. Lita stood up and slammed her hand on the table demanding to know what was going on. Serena and Darien told them that they had decided that it was time they got to know each other. Raye and Chad exchanged looks, and Raye held her hand out and laughed as her husband handed over the remote control. Serena stared at the scene and quickly caught on. " Hey making bets on MY love life is not acceptable, Unless I get a cut of it." Raye laughed at her friend and then in a sneaky undertone told Serena what she had won. " Well I think you came out pretty much ahead. You landed the infamous Darien Luxour. " Serena blushed a little at the comment. Everyone continued talking while Raye made some coffee. Serena grabbed her a mug of it and headed outside onto the porch. Raye joined her shortly after. " It's a beautiful night isn't it? " Serena shook her head agreeing. " I miss you, we all do. I mean we see each other at least once a month and well, you never come around. It's not the same without you here Serena. " Raye spoke softly as she sat down on the rocking chair on the front porch. Serena stared out over the land and tried to not cry, but she failed. She turned to Raye, and told her she would be right back. She sat her coffee down and walked inside to get the rest of her friends. Serena walked back out onto the porch with Amy, Lita, and Mina in tow, she waited until they were all relaxed and comfortable before she began to speak. " I have something very important to tell you all before I go crazy. Please just let me explain everything and then afterwards you can ask me anything you want. Also please know that you are my bestest friends in the world, and it killed me keeping this from you all. " With that said Serena told her friends what happened to her so many years ago. They all listened and were crying by the time she had finished. Serena sat with her hands in her lap and looking at the ground, too afraid to meet her friends looks. She was shaken out of her thoughts when she felt Raye put her arm around her shoulder. " Serena listen I can't tell you that I know what you went through, but I can tell you that I never would have blamed you for it. It was not your fault you were the victim in it all. I am very happy that Darien was there to save you. I don't even want to think what would've happened if he'd never walked by that night. " Raye stopped talking and gently placed her hand on her stomach. Serena looked at Raye and had a concerned look on her face. " Don't worry Serena the baby is just kicking me that is all. " Raye went and sat back down as Mina, Lita, and Amy rushed over to hug Serena and give her their support. After it was all said Serena felt a lot better especially since Lita had threatened to kill the guys who had done all that to Serena. " Serena were those guys ever caught? " Amy asked. Serena shook her head and frowned. " No Amy they weren't, when the cops had finally arrived at the scene there was nobody to be seen for miles around. I was so scared after that. I never wanted to go anywhere by myself, or anything, I just wanted to stay at home in my room. " Serena looked at her friends and frowned, " I'm sorry that I closed you all off from me, I was just afraid that you would look at me as it being my fault. I'm so sorry." The girls all looked at Serena and cried harder. " We never would have abandoned you like that girl. You are one of us, our best friend and we never would've let this come between us." Mina said as she held onto Serena for dear life. Serena and the girls were still talking when Darien and Chad walked outside with hot cocoa. Everyone sat back and relaxed and caught up on old times. Serena and Darien left the house shortly after 3 am. and they drove home in silence for half the way, until Darien spoke. " Serena. You told them didn't you? " Serena looked from the road, and over to Darien before shaking her head yes. Darien smiled and grasped her hand in a comforting way. "I told you that they would be there for you. " Serena smiled at Dariens comment and tightened her hold on Dariens hand. Serena and Darien arrived at the hotel shortly after. Serena was so distraught about letting him go afraid that she might never see him again, so she talked him into staying at her families house with her. Darien was hard to talk into at first but once he looked at her pleading eyes he couldn't resist. Serena was so excited about Darien staying with her that she kissed him again before they descended into the hotel.  
  
Serena and Darien arrived at Serena's parent's home late, they entered the house quietly and walked upstairs. Serena showed Darien to the guestroom and then she went into her room. Once Serena was gone Darien changed and crawled into bed and tried to sleep, but found it difficult to sleep with 'his' angel right down the hall. He tossed and turned all night before finally falling asleep, and dreaming of Serena. Serena changed and crawled into bed with her old high school year book and looked up Darien. She noticed that he was incredibly smart and witty to as she saw that he was captain of the debate team. She also made a mental note of the fact that he was in the student council, and on the track team. Serena was surprised that she had never really noticed him then, he had not changed much except he was a little more built, and he no longer had braces. Other than that he still had the most hypnotic indigo blue eyes she had ever seen. Serena fell asleep thinking of what her and Dariens kids would end up looking like should they have any. Serena and Darien slept soundly with the other one in the same house.  
  
The next day Darien awaok to the smell of bacon and eggs cooking downstairs. He quickly dressed and brushed his teeth and headed downstairs. He walked into the kitchen just in time to hear Serena telling her parents about him staying and how she could imagine herself in a realationship with somebody like him. She told her parents that he had been the one to rescue her that night, and about the 'crush' he had on her, Serenas mother thought that Darien sounded like a good guy. Her father on the other hand was a little weary, but told his daughter to follow her heart. Darien decided it was safe to walk into the kitchen after he noticed the silence. He walked in and said hello and was handed a glass of juice from Irene and then had a seat next to Serena. Serena sat starring at him as she thought to herself that he seemed to fit into her home, her kitchen, her family, and most importantly her life. Serena and Darien spent the day with each other, they went to visit Raye and Chad, and then they decided to hit the mall in Seattle. Darien had wanted to take Serena out shopping for her birthday just in case he didn't see her on that day. Serena was like a little child in a candy store looking at all the wonderful things in the stores. They walked and talked and joked around with each other all day. Serena and Darien were in heaven with the other one by their side. They walked around the huge mall, and went into every store. Serena never really found anything she wanted so Darien decided to just find her something and give it to her later on. They were about to leave when Serena heard someone call out her name, when she turned aroudn she came face to face with an old friend, Seiya Kooper. Serena was so happy to see her old friend from college that she let go of Darien's hand and hugged Seiya tightly, Darien eyed Seiya but felt that he had no right to be jealous, after all Serena was not his. Darien just kind of stood off to the side and let the two old friends catch up, when Serena suddenly turned around and grabbed Darien's hand and pulled him over to where her and Seiya stood, she then introduced the two. " Darien I want you to meet my friend and old college buddy Seiya Kooper, Seiya this is my..well. I guess you can say he is my...friend Darien. " Serena stuttered out. Darien and Seiya shook hands, and Seiya laughed a bit as he looked at Darien and then back at Serena. " Here I thought that you and Serena were a couple and I found myself very envious of you. I tried so hard to get her to go out with me back in the day. I was afraid you had just come in and stole out from underneath my nose. " Darien forced out a laugh and shook his head, " No Serena and I go way back. We went to high school together. All we are doing is catching up. " Serena turned her head quickly before Darien could see the pain in her eyes. Seiya caught the look though and acted on it. " Well you two would make a great couple, I can honestly tell you that I have never seen Serena this happy, the light in her eyes says it all. " Serena looked up at Seiya and was about to say something when a young woman joined them. She walked over to Seiya and handed him a bag, and spoke softly to him " Seiya we really must be going. " She then turned to look at Serena and Darien. Seiya then introduced them. " Serena, Darien this is my wife, Amara. Amara this is my friend Serena, the one I told you so much about from college the one who saved my butt so many times. " Amara shook Serenas hand and then looked at Darien. Seiya then continued, " This is Serena's * friend * Darien, they went to high school togther. " Amara shook Darien's hand and they all talked for a bit before deciding to go and get a bite to eat together. Amara and Darien talked about their jobs as Serena and Seiya talked about Darien. "So tell me Serena what is the deal with you two? I know you like him. I see it in your eyes. " Serena looked at Seiya and then smiled while thinking about how much of an impact Darien had had on her life in the course of 24 hours. She then turned to Seiya and whispered, " I think I am falling in love with him. " Serena then blushed as she let the words out of her mouth. Seiya took her hand in his and smiled at her. "You are the sweetest person I know and you deserve to be happy and if Darien can make you happy then he is the one for you. I watched you in college and noticed how you stayed to yourself. I feel honored that you ever let me into your life. " Serena blushed even more at Seiyas words. They continued to talk till their food arrived, and then they all sat back and ate and talked together. Amara watched as Darien and Serena exchanged looks and every once in a while she nudged Seiya and pointed it out to him. He smiled at his dear friend and was sincerely happy for her. Once they were through with their meal they exchanged numbers and addresses so they could keep in touch, then before they parted Seiya pulled Serena into a tight embrace and whispered in her ear. " Please I hope when you two get married I will be invited. " Serena pulled back and was blushing , and giggling. Amara pretty much knew what her husband had said and she agreed. They then parted and went on their own ways. Serena and Darien drove back to Parker Heights and talked very little. Once Darien had rounded the turn to his hotel he noticed that Serena had fallen fast asleep. He shook her gently, but she would not wake up. He pulled up to the parking garage and took out her keys. He locked the door and walked around to the other side of the car. He eased inside the car and pulled out a sleeping Serena and then locked her door. He carried her inside and then to the elevator that led to his floor. Once inside he gently craddled Serena against him, and revelled in the feel of her tiny body next to his. Once at his door he managed to unlock the door with Serena in his arms, and then walked inside with her. He placed her in his bed, and then went to his phone to call her parents. He left word with her father that Serena had fallen asleep and where they were at. He was amazed at how her father never complained. After he had changed into a pair of sweats he decided to go for a jog. He left Serena a note on his door and then took off. He ran from his hotel and through the park and around the old high school. He was on his way back when he came across a small shop near his hotel. He stopped by and walked in to look at all the trinkets and treasures in there. Darien walked around the store until he came across a necklace with a moon and rose charm on it. Darien instantly fell in love with it the moment he saw it and he had to have it for Serena. He paid the clerk and waited while they wrapped it up for him. Once he had the package he headed back to his hotel. Once there he arrived to find that Serena was still sleeping so he went into his bathroom and showered. Then he settled down and made him some coffee as he watied for her to awaken. Around midnight Darien was watching tv and dozing off when he heard Serena cry out in pain. He quickly ran to the bedroom and rushed in with out knocking and he found Serena balled up in the center of the bed crying. Darien rushed over to her, and embraced her. Serena was so shocked that at first she pushed him away until she realized what had happened and saw the hurt expression on Dariens face. She quickly flung her arms around him and cried into his shirt as he held her tightly. " Shhhh Serena it's ok I am here with you, what's wrong? " Serena continued crying until she finally calmed down enough to speak. She told Darien about her dream in which she awoke and found him gone, and she was all alone. Darien held her tightly and calmed her down. Once she was calm he told her to wait there as he went out into the other room to get her gift. Darien returned and gave her the present. Serena unwrapped it and opend the box, when she saw the necklace she cried. Darien didn't know what to say at first till Serena spoke. " Oh Darien this is so beautiful, thank you. " Serena then wrapped her arms around him and kissed him fully on the lips. Darien returned the kiss. Not wanting to push it any farther Darien broke off the kiss, and laid down beside Serena and held her tightly. They both fell to sleep in the comfort of the others arms, and the next morning they were waken up by the ringing of the phone.Darien jumped up and reached the phone as Serena struggled to wake up. Darien returned to the room a fw minutes later with the news that Raye had given birth to a little girl. Darien and Serena met up with their friends, and Serena's family at the hospital where they congratulated Raye and Chad. Serena held the baby in her arms and felt like her life was missing something. Darien stood back with Chad watching her hold the tiny little baby that Raye and Chad had named Alexis. Darien admired the way Serena looked with a baby, and then it hit him. He needed Serena in his life for all time. The group sat around rejoicing with one another until they were asked to leave to give Raye time to rest. Darien and Serena left the hospital together, and Serena dropped Darien off at his hotel. They said their goodbyes and decided to do something later on. Serena drove home and was on cloud nine, but the minute she walked in the house she was hit with news that would put a damper on hers and Dariens plans. When Serena had walked in she heard the phone ringing, she dashed to the phone to answer it and was met with the famillar voice of her boss on the other end. Serena was informed that she was needed back in the office for a meeting with a colleague. Serena was so upset, she quickly hung up and tried to call Darien, but he was out on a jog. Serena tried to call all of her friends, but no one was available. She waited for her parents to arrive back at home, but they never showed so she left them a note and called a taxi to pick her up to take her to a rental car place. Serena drove back to Seattle with a heavy heart and hoped that she could reach Darien when she got back to her home. Serena boarded the plane with a heavy heart.  
  
Serena arrived back in New york 8 long hours later and was exhausted, but as soon as she got to her home she called the hotel Darien was at, and he was still out. Serena then called her parents to let them know what had happened. She promised them that as soon as she had things worked out she would return. Her mother told her that she would let Darien know when he called. Unknown to Serena and her mother Darien had called before hand and talked to her father. Darien was shocked to learn that Serena had just up and left so quickly and her father didn't even know where she had gone to at the time, so all he could tell Darien was that he bags were gone and so was she. Darien quickly got himself a car and headed back to Seattle to leave. Darien was heartbroken. He was certain that Serena wanted nothing more to do with him, so he boarded a plane home, and tried to get on with his life without Serena. Very unlikely.  
  
~~ Well, here we are again I guess it must be fate We've tried it on our own But deep inside we've known We'd be back to set things straight  
  
I still remember when Your kiss was so brand new Every memory repeats Every step I take retreats Every journey always brings me back to you  
  
After All the stops and starts We keep coming back to these two hearts Two angels who've been rescued from the fall After All that we've been through It all comes down to me and you I guess it's meant to be Forever you and me, After All ~~  
  
6 Months later.......... 2 days before christmas eve  
  
Serena was running around Manhatten trying to get some last minuted shopping done, for she was suppose to catch a plane home for the holidays. She finally got everything done and headed for home with all her packages. Once she arrived she ran and got her bags and other gifts as she headed out the door to wait for her taxi. Serena was getting really tired of living in Manhatten and wanted nothing more than to move back to Washington and working in Seattle that way she would be closer to her family. She arrived at the airport and checked in all her bags, when she finally decided to take a breather and rest since she had arrived at the airport an hour and a half early. She found herself a seat and sat down not even noticing that a young man had his laptop balanced on his arm rest. Serena accidently nudged it when she sat down and it fell almost crashing to the floor. Lucky for Serena the man had great reflexes and was able to catch it. Serena looked up and gave a sheepish grin, but felt really bad when the man scorned her with his eyes. She quickly got up and found herself another seat and sat down and closed her eyes to relax a little before her flight was called.. On the other side of the airport Darien was rushing to reach his gate, he was running so late. It seemed that here lately he was late to everywhere he had to go. He finally found his flight and checked in his bags, and then tried to find a seat. He walked into the waiting area and was amazed at the amount of people that were waiting to fly to Seattle. He wandered over to an empty seat and plopped down. He pulled out his laptop and emailed his mother to let her know that he was on his way home for the holidays so she would not worry. Darien's parents had moved back to Parker Heights, back in September and they wanted Darien to be home with them for Christmas. He really didn't want to go back there knowing that * she * would be there somewhere. He quickly pushed her out of his mind and focused on Ann, the young girl who had started working with Darien back in October. Sure she wasn't Serena, then again there would never be another Serena; but Darien knew that if he tried hard enough he could love Ann. Their relationship at this point was an occasional lunch break, and maybe a dinner and a movie. Sure she wasn't as vibrant as Serena, then again maybe she wouldn't run away from him. Darien was about to doze off when he heard his flight being called he got up and grabbed his bag and headed for the boarding area. Serena heard her flight called and grabbed her things and headed to the loading area and waited. Once she was on board she found her seat and sat down and buckled herself in and fell fast asleep. Darien boarded and found his seat and sat down and buckled himself in and waited for the trip to begin. He had only planned on staying for Christmas eve and Christmas day, and then leave out the night after. Serena on the other hand had planned to ring on the New Year with her friends and family. She never really understood why Darien never contacted her, so she gave up on him. Even though it broke her heart cause somewhere deep down she had hoped that she would be ringing in the New Year with him by her side, maybe even with an engagement ring to accompany the coming of the New Year. Serena and Darien sat on opposite sides of the aisle, unaware of the other one. Serena drifted off to sleep, and Darien drifted off in thought. The seat next to Serena was occupied by a burly looking man on his way to Chicago, and he tried to talk to Serena, but found his companion on the other side of the aisle more talkative. He coerced Darien into switching seats so he and the young brunette could get better aquainted. Darien was all to happy to help out, as long as he could get some rest from the two chatterboxes. Darien placed his stuff in the compartment above him and then settled in for a long flight. Darien had begun to drift off to sleep when he felt a small body lean against him, that was not really what got his attention though as hearing her say his name in her sleep. Serena must have been dreaming for when she felt a slight nudge she jumped up and saw Darien sitting next to her. She quickly snaked her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply while moaning his name. Serena thought she was still dreaming and didn't realize how real it was until she opened her eyes fully and came face to face with the one and only Darien who was now flushed and very emabarrased. It wasn't everyday that he had a beautiful, petite blond throw herself in his arms and begin to kiss the life out of him. When Serena and Darien regained their composure they noticed who the other one was. Serena blushed a deep crimson and Darien put on a ice cold stare. Serena actually felt her blood turn cold from the intensity of his stare. She tried to talk to him, but he just ignored her. Finally unable to handle it anymore Serena stood up and moved to another vacant seat, where she could cry in peace. Darien felt awful for making her cry but he felt she deserved it for just walking out on him the way she did. Serena sat there crying for what seemed hours when she felt a strong hand on her shoulders. She looked up and were met with Dariens ice cold blue eyes. " Serena we need to talk NOW ! " Serena shook her head in agreement and accompanied him back to the seats where they proceeded to sit in silence. Finally Serena broke the silence and spoke. " Why didn't you ever call me? " Darien looked at her like she had grown another head, and proceeded to go on with his explanation. " You are the one who left me and never told me you were leaving. " Serena shook her head and cried softly. " I told my mom to tell you I had to go back on an emergency assignment for work. " Darien thought back to that day and remembered what her father had said. " Well didn't you tell your father? " Serena shook her head and looked up at Darien with tear stains on her face. " No he wasn't at home when I left, no one was, not even you. I tried to call you a few times. Finally I told my mom and she said that she waould let you know. Then when I talked to her later on she said that she had left word for you to call her and you never did. " Darien began to understand it all now. " Oh my god Serena this whole thing has been one big misunderstanding. I'm so sorry. " Darien reached out and pulled Serena to him and held her tightly as she cried in his shirt. Darien and Serena talked over their trip, and then when they arrived in Seattle they rented a car together and drove to their home town. They talked about their lives and what they had planned for their future, Serena told Darien how she wanted to move to Seattle and begin her life closer to her friends and family. Darien agreed saying that she had a great idea. They arrived in Parker Heights and went their own ways and spent the holidays with family, friends and themselves. Serena and Darien had been through a lot to get where they were at, but they were finally happy with themselves and each other. When their holidays were over they went back to New York, and waited to see what would happen next.  
  
1 yr later.....  
  
Serena and Darien drove up from their home in Seattle to Parker Heights. They had the best present for their families. They were going to have a baby in June of the next year. It had been one year since that fatefull trip back home, and they couldn't be happier. They had gone back to New York to see what would happen, but they could only come up with one plan. So they were married in on June 24, 2000. Their friends and families were so happy, Seiya was happy to see that he was right about Darien and Serena, as was Raye and the rest of the group. Once Darien and Serena had gotten married they moved to Seattle, and in December; 1 week before Christmas found out that Serena was 2 months pregnant. Serena and Darien rejoiced in their love for each other, and the fact that they were going to be having a baby. All in all they were happy that fate had brought them together in that alley so many years ago, and turned a tragedy into a fairy tale. It seemed like they had been through so much and it always came down to just them two.  
  
~~ When love is truly right (This time it's truly right) It lives from year to year It changes as it goes Oh, and on the way it grows But it never disappears  
  
After All the stops and starts We keep coming back to these two hearts Two angels who've been rescued from the fall After All that we've been through It all comes down to me and you I guess it's meant to be Forever you and me, After All  
  
Always just beyond my touch You know I needed you so much After All, what else is livin' for?  
  
After All the stops and starts We keep coming back to these two hearts Two angels who've been rescued from the fall After All that we've been through It all comes down to me and you I guess it's meant to be Forever you and me, After All ~~  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~ The End~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well when I started out this story it was just a story, I was almost done when I realized that it was more of a song fic than anything I love this song. It's by Peter Cetera and Cher and its called After All. Now I do not own this song nor do I own any of the characters in the story. So I hope you all enjoyed. I will get some more chapters out on my other mulit parters....... I will also be writing a fan fic about Serena...Darien...and Seiya O_o Yes I am busy....Well take care and email me . Serena_Schields@excite.com 


End file.
